


why did you do this?

by orphan_account



Series: we promised the world we'd save it (what were we hoping for?) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Series, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam leaves for stanford. poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why did you do this?

Castaway  
Run away  
from a broken home  
full of broken people.  
Green eyes scream apologies.  
Masonry littered at your feet.  
(every step a lie)  
Rumpled bills  
(and photographs)  
reminder of jadeite.  
Greyhound bus  
(not liquid silver)  
motor sings sick lullabies.  
\---  
College courses  
people lover  
heaven on Earth  
(but not your brother).  
Coffee, pastries  
sweet perfume.  
Golden hair, and  
apple brandy.  
Ribs like knives.  
You won't forget.


End file.
